headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Katana
| image = | classification = Weapon | franchises = DC Universe Marvel Universe Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles The Walking Dead | films = Elektra Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze | programs = Arrow Walking Dead | comics = Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles The Walking Dead | characters = Leonardo; Michonne; Tatsu Yamashiro | related = Axe; Bo staff; Bow and arrow; Harpoon; Ninja; Rifle; Shotgun }} A katana is a Japanese sword that was the signature weapon of the Samurai class found in feudal Japan during the 14th-17th centuries. The katana is characterized by its distinctive appearance: a curved, slender, single-edged blade with a circular or squared guard and long grip to accommodate two hands. It has become renowned for its sharpness and strength. Traditionally, a katana is a two-handed weapon, but in television fiction it is not uncommon to see characters using one hand to wield the blade. In DC Comics, Katana is the code name used by a warrior hero whose real name is Tatsu Yamashiro. She takes her name from the Soultaker sword, which is the infused with the spirit of her husband, Maseo. The Soultaker was forged in the 14th century by Muramasa, whose swords were said to be cursed and make those who were evil commit evil acts. It sometimes takes the souls of those it kills, storing them inside the sword, where they can engage in limited communication with whoever wields it. These souls can be reincarnated by the means of a sacred ritual, under which they serve their summoner, even if it is against their will. On the AMC television series The Walking Dead, a katana is the preferred weapon of choice of the survivalist known as Michonne. It is an effective weapon against fighting zombie walkers and affords her extra reach so as to stay clear of their infectious bite and allows her to easily decapitate them - sometimes taking down multiple opponents with a single blow. Michonne came upon a woman named Andrea who was fleeing from a walker and beheaded the attacker, thus saving her life. When Michonne kept vigil over Andrea when she fell ill, Michonne used her samurai sword to destroy any walkers that encroached upon their haven. Walking Dead: Beside the Dying FireWalking Dead: Seed Characters The following are a list of characters known to use katanas. Appearances Films * Elektra * Suicide Squad * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1990) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze * Wolverine, The Television * Arrow: Unchained - Tatsu fights Nyssa with her katana. * Arrow: Sins of the Father - Nyssa and the League of Assassins fight with katanas. * Walking Dead: When the Dead Come Knocking - Michonne stabs and beheads numerous walkers. * Walking Dead: Too Far Gone - The Governor beheads Hershel. Michonne impales the Governor. * Walking Dead: Rock in the Road - As a blocking weapon. * Walking Dead: New Best Friends - Scavengers hold onto Michonne's katana. * Walking Dead: Say Yes - Michonne beheads and stabs numerous zombies. Comics * Angel: After the Fall 1 - Charles Gunn's arsenal; strapped to his back. * Black Panther 6 - Akiro with samurai sword. * Cyblade/Shi: The Battle for Independents 1 - Shi's katana. * Daredevil 176 - Kirigi stumbles about with a katana hanging out of his gut. * Daredevil 505 - Hand assassins with katanas. Bakuto cuts off assassin's arm. * Deadpool Vol 3 3 - Deadpool's katana. * Deadpool Vol 3 4 - Deadpool's twin katanas. * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 1 * Vampblade 4 - Jeremiah wears two katanas on his Deadpool costume. * Vampblade 5 - Jeremiah's katana props. * Walking Dead 27 - Michonne carries it at her side. * Walking Dead 31 - Michonne defends herself against zombies at the prison gates. * Walking Dead 39 - Michonne slaughters several Woodbury soldiers. * Walking Dead 49 - Michonne puts down Tyreese's zombie head. * Walking Dead 52 - Michonne beheads a walker to save Rick. * Walking Dead 82 - Michonne severs Morgan Jones' infected arm. * Walking Dead 87 - Michonne dispatches random walkers. * Walking Dead 108 - Michonne beheads several walkers. * Walking Dead 110 - Michonne draws swords with Ezekiel. Pfft. Foreplay. * Walking Dead 112 - Michonne beheads a walker. * Walking Dead 117 - Michonne dispatches several walkers. * Walking Dead 121 - Michonne puts down Denise Cloyd. * Walking Dead 134 - Paul Monroe slices off the top of Whisperer Joshua's head. * Walking Dead 160 - A disguised Michonne stabs a Whisperer through the back. * Walking Dead: Michonne Special 1 - Earliest chronological appearance of Michonne's katana. * Web of Spider-Man 84 - Ninjas using katanas while training with Kingpin. * Witchblade 2 - Ian Nottingham impales Triad assassin with katana. * Witchblade Vol 2 1 - Flashback to previous Witchblade with katana. * Wolverine 2 * Zombie Tramp Vol 3 3 - One of the King's goons wields a katana. Notes * Is often referred to by the generic name, samurai sword. Gallery Katana.jpg Katana 002.jpg Tatsu Yamashiro - DCEU.jpg Leonardo 000.jpg Leonardo 004.png Walking Dead 3x01 006.jpg Walking Dead 4x08 011.jpg Walking Dead 4x08 013.jpg Reference Category:Articles Category:Items Category:Common items Category:Weapons